


Jimin's Baby girl

by Aesook



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesook/pseuds/Aesook
Summary: Will a game real make these two fall in love or will there be a new variable that enters the equation?
Comments: 14





	Jimin's Baby girl

“Hey, wait up!” 

“You’re slow, hurry up.”

‘Watch Out!” I turn around only to find myself knocking into a person. 

“Ahh!” this is why I hate new schools…

“I am so sorry.. Are you okay?” I ask the person while picking up his papers. He looks up and WOW! He is beautiful. His hair is glistening in the light. His eyes are a beautiful brown and his smile is so sweet and heartwarming. 

“It’s fine. Sorry for running into you.”

“No, I ran into you. I should have been watching where I was going.” 

“Are you new? My name is Park Jimin”

“Hello, my name is -” RIIIING! 

“Crap, I’m gonna be late. Nice meeting you. I got to go.” And like that he is gone. I stand there   
watching him leave… 

“SoSo! We need to hurry if we are going to be on time.” Why is my brother like this? I told him not to use that nickname… 

“Yah! Don’t call me that here!” 

“SoSo, let’s go now…” 

“Fine.” I stand up and we head to our class. 

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Liu Aesook, I am a 10th grader. I have just moved here. Here as in Seoul, South Korea. I used to live in Germany. I am German Korean. I am not that great at Korean yet but I can say basic things and can carry a conversation. My brother’s name is YangYang. He is my twin. 

We entered the classroom. It was loud but then everyone stared at us. I am a little shy when meeting new people. YangYang is not, he is very social no matter what. I wish I was like that. RIING! Yay… Class starts, meaning we have to introduce ourselves, again. 

“Take your seats everyone.” The teacher enters and then looks at us and smiles. “You must be the new students. My name is Mrs. Khan. I am your math teacher. Please introduce yourselves.” 

“Hello, my name is Liu YangYang. I am a great student and hope to make a good addition to this class.” He then bows.. such a goodie tuchews. 

“Hello, YangYang. You can go sit in the third row next to Taehyung. Taehyung, please raise your hand” A kids in the third row raises his hand and my brother happily goes and sits next to him. I am all by myself now. Everyone watches as he goes to sit down and then turned their attention back to me. 

“Hi, my name is Liu Aesook. I hope we can get along.” I bow remembering what my brother did. 

“Hello, Aesook. Please take a seat next to Lisa.” A girl in the first row right next to the door raises her hand. I go and sit next to her. 

“Hi, my name is Lisa. We should be friends. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want.” 

“Hi, I would like that.” 

“Girls, pay attention. Okay class, I am passing a sheet out. Complete it during class and at the end I will call on people to solve each equation on the board.” Mrs. Khan passes the papers out and I look at it. 

It’s about Triangles. I already learned this in Germany. I quickly finished the sheet and looked around to see everyone else still working. I double check my work. The last question says 3x+13 is one side of an equilateral triangle. Another side equals 60. If one angle equals 4y-4 what do the other angles measure in an equiangular triangle? X equals 15.667 and y equals 16. The angles would equal 60 and the lengths would also be 60. This is so boring! 

“Wow! You already have your work done! Can you help me with this problem?” 

“Sure, which one?” I ask excited to have something to do. 

“The last one.” 

“Well, Equilateral means that all the sides are equal in length. Since one side is 60 then 3x+13 has to equal 60. Then you just solve for x. You get 15.667. For the angles. It says they are Equiangular which means all the angles equal the same. Since all the angles must add up to 180° and there are three angles in a triangle. Each angle has to equal 60 as well. 4y-4 equals 60 Solve and you get 16 for y.” I explain while doing the work on a spare sheet of paper.   
“Ah, I see. It makes more sense now. Thank you. You are really good at this.” Lisa says while writing the answer and work down. I smile at her sweet words. 

“Okay, class. I will call people up to solve the equations on the board. Number 1, Namjoon. Number 2, Lisa. Number 3, Seokjin. Number 4, Tiffany. Number 5, Jimin. And last question goes to Aesook.” Wait did she say Jimn? As in Park Jimin? The beautiful guy in the hallway? No, it can’t be. I go up to the board and write down all my work and then sit back down. I turn around and sure enough I see him again. Park Jimin. The god I meant today. His milky white skin is so pretty. I just want to ruffle his hair, it looks so soft. 

Focus girl! You can’t let a boy get in the way of your life again. You won’t let that mistake happen. Boys are distractions in life and will get you to do bad things and will end up hurting you in the end! Just avoid him. 

“Okay, looks like we have all the answers, let’s check them. Number 1, x=14 correct. Good job Namjoon, perfect as always. Number 2, x=3 and y=2 correct. Good job Lisa, looks like you have been working hard.” Lisa smiles at this and I give her a high five. Maybe this year won’t be as bad as I thought. “Number 3, x=15 this is wrong. Can anyone tell me why?” I raise my hand “Yes, Aesook.” 

“He said 2*3 =5 when that is incorrect. A small mistake that changed the entire problem.” I say while everyone is staring at me. 

“Correct. Please come show us what you got and your work.” I get up and solve the equation correctly, then sit back down next to Lisa, who is smiling widely at me. “Correct, Number 3 should be x=18. Nice try Jin. Simple mistakes happen, remember to check your answers.” Jin just nods his head. 

“Number 4, z=-3 correct. Good job Tiffany, have you gotten a tutor? Namjoon perhaps?” Tiffany just nods her head and looks down blushing. I wonder what that’s about… “Number 5, x=IDk. Very funny Mr. Park. Why didn’t you solve this one? Too busy flirting?”

“Not this time, I just don’t know it. You picked me for the only one I didn’t know.” 

“I see. The answer is 13.89 Last question, x=15.667 and y=16. Correct. Looks like Aesook knows well. Namjoon you have some competition. Keep up the good work, Young Lady.” 

“Thank you Ma’am.” I say while smiling brightly. 

“Now, that is all for today. You have a break for 15 minutes. Be back here before 10:30.” 

“Nae” everyone responds at the same time, which is weird because she didn’t say understand. 

“Aesook, let’s go so I can introduce you to my friends.” Lisa says excitedly after a lot of people leave the class.

“Let me just finish putting my stuff away and then I have to fill my water bottle, then we can go.” I say while putting stuff into my bag. She just nods and heads outside the class to talk to some girls. I continue putting my stuff in my bag when YangYang comes over to me with some guys. 

“Sis, why did you have to show off today? You always show off!” YangYang complains jokingly knowing I am a little smarter than him and just memrise all the materials anyway. 

“Sorry, that I go the smarts. Don’t be sad though, you got the looks man, so stop complaining.” I saw putting my bag back on the back of my chair. 

“ We both got the looks, stop saying you didn’t. I bet you already have a line of boys waiting to sit with you at lunch, just like always.” 

“That is not going to happen here. Everyone else is way prettier than I am.” I say standing up and walking with him and his friends to the water fountain. 

“I think you are pretty.” I turn to see who said that and it i- “Hello, My name is Kim Seokjin. You are very pretty and very smart. Since you corrected me today on my mistakes can you maybe help me in the future?” 

“Yeah, sure. You just made a simple mistake. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” 

“Yah! Stop flirting with my sister! She is not allowed to date anyone!” 

“Yah! How can you say that! You aren’t my dad!” 

“ Yeah, but I am older!” 

“By 2 minutes and 13 seconds!” 

“Still older!” 

“Guys, stop fighting!” YangYang and I both huff and keep walking while looking at each other “So you guys are twins?” 

“Yeah, we are. What’s your name?” I ask sheepishly not knowing his name. 

“Right, how rude. I’m your hope, you’re my hope, I’m J-hope! But you can call me Hobi.” He says with the cutest smile on his face. He is such an energetic person. 

“Hello, Hobi. I am Aesook. Nice to meet you.” 

“Aesook, there you are. I have some people I want you to meet. Sorry guys, you can talk to her at lunch.” Lisa says dragging me away from YangYang and the boys. 

We arrive in front of three other girls. They are really pretty and one of them even looks like Jin. “Girls this is Liu Aesook. She is one of the new transfer students. Aesook, this is Jennie, Rosé, and Jisoo.” The girls smile and wave to me. I smile and wave back. 

“Our group is called BlackPink. You are one of us now girl!” Jisoo says excitedly then runs up to me and hugs me. I hug back and smile. 

“Thank you, I am glad to be a BlackPink member. What do you guys do exactly? Like why are you guys called a group?” I ask confused. 

“We have cliques here. We all have different group names based on the people we hang out with. To name a few, BlackPink, EXO, NCT, Twice, EXID, BTS, GG which stands for Girl’s Generation. There are a whole bunch more and I don’t want to name them all right this very second. Anyways, now that you have joined you are part of our group.” Rosé explained. 

“I see so what is our role then as a group?” I ask a little confused on what I just got voluntold for. 

“Well, we have dance classes and singing as well as rapping. Every semester all of the groups perform at a competition. The best group in our school battles the best of other schools. Then the winner gets a trophy and free entry into the big competition held each year. The winner of the big competition gets the opportunity to become kpop trainees.” Jennie explains passionately. 

“I see, so what is our next class then?” I ask kind of overwhelmed so I try changing the subject. 

“Our next class is Dance. But we have to report to homeroom because the teacher has to take attendance and then we all head to the dance rooms.” Lisa says. After the girls and I talk for a little longer we start heading back to the classroom. Apparently all of BlackPink is in my class. I just didn’t notice it. We get back at 10:29. The students sit down and the teacher comes walking in. 

“Okay, now for attendance.” The teacher takes attendance. After everyone is accounted for and settled down the teacher begins talking again, “Okay, now we can go to the dance room and get working.” Everyone hurries to the dance room. I am the last to leave the class because I needed to grab my clothes to change into. Everyone goes and gets changed out. I am wearing this:

I walk out of the changing area and go sit against the wall in the back corner. YangYang comes out and sits next to me. “You excited for the competition?” HE asks right when he sits down. 

“Yeah, My group is going to beat your group!” 

“Okay, whatever. What group are you in?”

“BlackPink and you?”

“NCT WayV!” 

“Wow, making a lot of friends I see!” 

“Yup! No one can resist this!” He says while moving his hands through his hair and doing body rolls. I just shake my head and laugh at how stupid he looks. “Good luck sis. Are we sitting together at lunch?” He asks exactly what I was thinking. I hoped it would be just like back in Germany. Him and I always did everything together, well, almost everything. We even danced together. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking, for old times sake ya know?”

“Exactly what I was going to say!” 

“Hey, Aesook. You look really good in that!” Jin says as he walks up with the rest of his group. 

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself. Who are they?” 

“This is my group! We are Bangtan Sonyeondan, BTS for short. We will now have introductions. Hello, I am Jin. I am the oldest of the group and world wide handsome. I am a main Vocalist.” 

“Hello, I am Min Yoongi. We met in the halls earlier. I am the second oldest and one of the Rappers.” 

“I am J-hope. We have already met! I am the sunshine of the group and one of the Rappers. I am also a dancer” 

“Hello, I am Namjoon but I go by RM. I am the leader of the group and also the brains of the group. I am a Rapper as well.” 

“Hello, I am Park Jimin but call me Jimin. I am a vocalist and dancer.” 

“Hi, my name is Taehyung but I go by V. I am a vocalist and also a dancer.” 

“Hello, I am Jungkook. The maknae of the group. I am also a dancer and a vocalist.” 

“And we are BTS!” 

“Well, nice to meet everyone. Hello, my name is Liu Aesook. I am part of the group BlackPink. I can dance, rap and sing. I am a 2000 liner and I am really excited to be apart of this school.” 

“Glad to have you. Are you sitting with YangYang and us at lunch time?” RM asked very politely with a dimple smile. 

“Yes, I am. I hope to get to know you guys more, if that’s okay.”

“Geez! You guys are the first people she has ever talked to willingly before. She is usually really shy.” YangYang butts in. 

“Yah! Stop talking nonsense! You don’t have to tell them every little thing about me.” I say annoyed at this because he knows I don’t like it when he does things like this. 

“Okay, class. Let’s see, does anyone want to go first?” Mrs. Khan asks. I am kinda relieved because I don’t have to go fi- 

“Aesook wants to go.” What! NO! YangYang, I will beat you after this! 

“Okay then. Aesook, come up here and show us what you got.” 

I go up to the front and pick a song that I have been practicing.   
https://youtu.be/QjteNTYs0Nw Stop at 1:14 (16 Shots - Stefflon Don/Yeji Kim Choreo) (Sooks)

I breath and then dance as the music begins. For some reason when I dance I let myself go. I can dance without being shy. I just get so immersed in the music. I hear people whispering… Is it about me? Is it good? I can do this. Focus on the music. The song ends and I stop dancing. Going to sit with YangYang again. 

“Hey, Aesook. Come sit with us.” I turn to look at the person who asked me to sit with them. It is an unknown person.. I don’t really want to but I guess it won’t hurt getting to know them. They look nice. I walk over to where they are and sit down. “You are really good at dancing.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I think we should introduce ourselves. Hello, I am Hendery. I am in the group NCT WayV. I am a 99 liner. I am the Lead Dancer, a Rapper, a Vocalist and obviously Visual. Nice to meet you.” 

“Hello, my name is Xiaojun. I am a 99 liner. I am the Main Vocalist and also a Rapper.” 

“ My name is Lucas. I am a 99 liner as well. I’m a rapper, a vocalist and also the center of the group. You were really good at dancing. Maybe you could show me some moves later?” 

“That’s enough flirting, you are going to scare her away. Hi, my name is Kun. I am the leader of the group. I am a main vocalist and also a rapper. I am sorry for his behavior.” I laugh a little bit at this.

“Hello, my name is WinWin. I am a lead dancer, a vocalist and visual, as you can tell. I am super sweet sometimes and can be really blunt others. Nice to meet you.” 

“Hello, last but not least, my name is Ten. I am a main dancer, lead rapper, and lead vocalist. I am really crazy and really liked your dance. It was great. It looked like you were one with the music.” 

“Thanks. Hello, my name is Liu Aesook. I am a member of BlackPink. I don’t know my position yet but I can rap, sing, and dance. I am very shy until you get to know me and yeah. Nice to meet you all. I heard YangYang is in this group. That means we will most likely hangout often.” 

“Glad to know.” Hendery comments while smiling brightly. 

“Okay, thank you Aesook for that wonderful dance. Can BTS come up and dance?” 

“Yeah, sure.” RM says while BTS stands up and goes to start dancing.   
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gqz6Adx63w8 (Boy in Luv Dance Practice by BTS)

Dang! They are good! Look at Jimin! He is so freaking hot! NO- Focus! This is going to be fine! He will just be a distraction from my dreams! What are my dreams? To take over my dad’s business. Y’all probably think “ Wouldn’t YangYang get it?” Well, yes but no. He is auditioning to be a kpop trainee soon. I am happy because then I can take over the business and finally make my parents proud. “Aesook!” I snap out of my little rant thing. 

“Yeah?” 

“You have been staring at them without blinking for like 3 minutes…. You good?” Kun asks concerned. 

“She has a crush on Park Jimin!” Lucas and Ten start teasing.

“I didn’t know you went for bad boys... “ Hendery says joining in the joke. 

“Yah~ I don’t….. Stop~” I whine while blushing a little. They keep on teasing me like this for a while. The class ends and I walk to my next class with WayV. Our next class is singing and rapping class. 

“Hello, class. Today we will be rapping before lunch and then after lunch we will be singing. First can I have Min Yoongi rap?” Hendery nudges me with his elbow. I roll my eyes. Yoongi goes to the front and the music starts.. He looks so cool.. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y_Eiyg4bfk (Agust D, Agust D) 

Wow… He is great! Not as good as some people… Hair flip… Jk… I am decent. Not that great but hey so is life. 

“That was great, thank you. Next can we have RM come up and rap?” RM walks to the front while Yoongi walks back to the others. RM tries giving Yoongi a high five but Yoongi doesn’t give him one… It is really sad…. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XAxf8aFtL4 (Do You, Rap Monster) 

Dang! Didn’t know we were allowed to cuss. Both of them did that… I might have to rap.. What will I rap though…. 

“Thank you so much. J-hope you’re next.” Hobi gladly walks up to the front and gives RM a high five, then starts rapping. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8O_MwlZ2dEg (Airplane, J-hope) 

They can all rap! “Did you know that he couldn’t rap?” Hendery says.

“Really?” 

‘Yeah, he wanted to be a singer. They then switched him to rapper.” 

“Wow! They are really good. He must have practiced really hard.” 

“Yeah, it got to the point where that was the only thing he was doing besides school and dancing. He would just practice rapping. You know Seok Jin. He couldn’t sing at all when they started. Now he is one of the main vocalists.” 

“Wow! They work hard. I will work harder!” I say promising myself to work harder. 

“Yeah, Good luck. I hope you don’t overwork yourself. From what YangYang has said, you work extremely hard and are a perfectionist.” Curse you YangYang! Why do you have to tell everyone about my bad habits? Ugh! 

“Great job. Can all of you come up and show us what you have been working on?” RM and Yoongi walk up to the front of the room.

“We have been working on this recently. It still needs to be tweaked and stuff but yeah. Here it goes.” RM explains and then starts the music. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjiHgd_iyKI (Cypher Part 3: Killer ft. Supreme Boi) 

I love this song! It is a bop! I can jam to this! I start bopping my head along with the beat… Jimin makes eye contact with me and he smirks… Oh no… 

“Great job. Can I have Aesook come to the front and rap for us?” I slowly stand up and make my way to the front… Yoongi passes me and looks at me while doing so… I hope that wasn’t a “I will beat you up after this.” kinda look… 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGcpmJ2ygV0 (Jessi (제시) - 'Who Dat B' vocal cover by Ani)

As I rap I start to get into it more. I start bopping along with it and throwing gang signs up at random moments. I follow the beat with my hands and move to the rhythm with my body. Everyone seems shocked that I can rap. YangYang is smiling widely probably happy that I am not being shy. I walk back to WayV while the teacher starts talking. 

“Good job Sooky!” Ten says smiling. 

“Thanks.” 

“I am proud of you. You let yourself go and weren’t shy like everyone thinks you are.” YangYang comments. 

“Thanks, I guess…?” I say while hitting his shoulder and sitting in between him and Hendery. 

“Anytime!” he responds pushing me into Hendery causing a little game of push Aesook back and forth until the class is over. 

“Okay, it is lunch time. Come back here after lunch and we will do our singing portion of the class!” The teacher says. 

Everyone gets up and rushes to lunch. I get up and walk with YangYang. A bunch of people come up and start talking to him. I don’t know any of them and yet he is so popular already…. We walk into the lunch room and they all go and sit at tables. 

I go and grab lunch and then everyone in the lunchroom starts looking at me and whispering. I only hear a few things… mostly along the lines of ‘oh my gosh! She is so beautiful. She better not steal my oppa…’ and so on and so forth. This isn’t the first time it has happened. 

I just go and sit with BTS just like we planned. YangYang is also sitting with us. The table is full and there are a bunch of girls giving me dirty looks… I am sitting next to YangYang and Jimin. 

“Hey, Aesook.” Jimin says after noticing all of the dirty looks I’m getting. He places his hand on mine. He leans in and whispers “Let’s play a game. It’s called see how long we can last. The rules are, We act like a couple for as long as we can and the first one to give up loses” 

“What do I get if I win,” I asked wanting to know what I would get out of it if I played.

“Anything you want, baby girl. But if I win, you have to sleep with Yoongi.” He practically growls at me. 

I lean in and whisper in his ear, “Deal, If I win, You have to ask Jungkook out.” He laughs a tiny bit but then replies, “Sure baby. That’s not going to happen though.” I giggle and then he pulls away, his hand still on mine. 

YangYang looks at me with the ‘WTF was that’ kinda look. I just mouth, ‘Tell you after school.’ He nods and then continues talking to V. “Oh, And just so you know, You can’t tell anyone about the game, It’s our little secret.” Jimin adds. I nod my head and snuggle into him so it looks like we are dating. The girls around me have stop staring and aren’t looking at us anymore. 

“Why aren’t they looking?” I ask looking up at Jimin. 

“ ‘Cause I have claimed you as mine. If they mess with you they will get my entire group on them… We can make them leave the school if we really wanted to.” He explained and then kissed the top of my head. “ Tell me if they ever bother you again, okay?” He says looking down at me. I nod and then start to eat again. 

Jimin stops me, “Here, let me feed you.” My eyes widen in shock. Is he crazy? I don’t want people to think of me as a slut… He just shoves the food in my mouth and I have to eat it because of our little deal. I am not going to lose. I can’t it would be too embarrassing… 

He feeds me until all my food is gone. “Look at you, finishing all your food. Good job.” I don’t know why but this makes me blush and giggle. “Let’s go to class, baby.” He says standing up and holding my hand. “Can you stay with me all day?” Jimin asks me like I am a little child. I nod my head. He smiles happily and sits down placing me on his lap. 

Shortly after the bell rings and everyone comes rushing into the classroom. YangYang is sitting with WayV. He says something to them and then looks back at me with a smirk… I sink further into Jimin’s lap. “What is it baby?” Jimin asks wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“YangYangy is smirking at me.” I say while pouting… WTF did I say that in a baby voice? What is going on with me? 

“It’s okay. He won’t bother you.” Jimin says as the rest of BTS sit down. Yoongi looks at me in Jimin’s lap and gives me an unreadable look. I hope he doesn’t take this the wrong way… 

“Aww… Look at Aesook sitting in Jimin’s lap…. Isn’t she the cutest… yes she is, oh yes she is ...” Hobi says sitting next time Jimin. Everyone seems to be taking this well. Except for Yoongi of course… 

“Is she staying with us, Hyung?” Jungkook asks while playing with my hair. I look up at Jimin waiting for the answer. Jimin looks down at me and smiles, “I think so.” is all he says before turning his attention to the front again. Jungkook and Hobi high five at the thought of me staying with them. I am happy with this. 

“Okay, welcome back from lunch. To start can Jimin come up and sing?” The teacher asks looking up and Jimin. Jimin looks down at me and whispers, “Hey, baby. I will be right back okay. I will leave you with Kookie… k?” I nod slightly and he smiles and hands me to Kookie. He then stands up and goes to the front. 

“Hey SoSo… let’s watch Jiminie sing for you okay..” Kookie asks and I nod my head grabbing onto his hand and looking at Jimin.   
“This song goes to my girlfriend.” Jimin says while looking into my eyes. I blush and hide my face into Kookie’s chest. Kookie chuckles and then starts rubbing my hair. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTpGGtChomU (Serendipity by Jimin) 

I am captivated by Jimin’s beautiful voice. He sounds so pretty. The lyrics are so sweet and make me blush. Even if we are just pretending it feels real to me and I hope that we can actually date… because in reality he is beautiful. I look up at Jimin and we make eye contact when he starts singing “Let me Love you.” I blush. Why does it feel like we have known each other forever. Wait! Jimin said I was going to stay at their house… What would YangYang Say. Most Importantly what would my parents say? I start to freak out mentally why still in Jungkook’s arms when Jimin comes up and takes me out of the room. 

“Baby, what is wrong?” Jimin asks while carrying me down the stairs. 

“What if YangYangie doesn’t approve of this? What if my mommy and daddy find out?” I start crying while hugging onto him. He just laughs lightly. He makes me look at him. “Hey, It will be fine. They will be okay with it. You will still get to own the company. It will work out in the end baby.” Jimin says soothing me. I stop crying and look up at him. He just wipes my tears and smiles. I smile back and hug him. He hugs me back. “Where are we going, Jiminie?” I ask after a while. “We are going home.” 

“But we haven’t finished school yet. What would YangYang say?” I start panicking again when we just leans down and kisses my head. I calm down immediately. “Okay, let’s go den.” I say in a baby voice. He grins and sets me down in the front seat and buckles me up. He closes the door and then gets in himself. “Why are you treating me like a baby?” I ask after realizing what happened. 

“I don’t know. You just seemed to slip into little space.” Jimin says shrugging. “Oh, I can do that sometimes… Sorry…” I say looking down at my lap ashamed that I did that in front of him. He grabs my hands and kisses them. I look up at him and he makes eye contact with me and smiles before placing my hand in his lap and playing with it. This makes me smile. 

“Hey, even if we are faking it why am I going to our house?” I ask while looking out the window. “We need to set some rules. Also I think it would convince the members more..” Jimin says still playing with my hand. “What rules?” I question looking at him. He just smiles and pulls into the drive way. “We are here.” He says and then gets out tod open my door. I look out the window to see a MANSION!!! Who in the world needs a whole mansion? He must live with like seventeen people….


End file.
